Tools and Masters
by PosiesPRC
Summary: Kimimaro and Haku. There's no worthwhile plot to this. I hate summaries. And yes this is YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Kimimaro walked aimlessly through the forest, brushing past giant trees and bushes, paying attention to nothing. His mind kept replaying the events from last night. Orochimaru was dead. Kimimaro had failed to protect his master. His purpose was gone. Being an elite shinobi, suicide was of course out of the question. So he wandered alone in the forest, deserted save for the animals that made their homes in it. But still he was prepared. He hid his chakra and made no sound. He walked undisturbed for hours until suddenly he stopped in his tracks. Someone was there. A very powerful someone.

Hiding in shadow he observed the intruder. Around his age, very slim build, long black hair that flowed down his back and deep brown eyes. His? He looked the person over again. Yes, his. He felt certain that, despite the obvious feminine features the teen was indeed a male.

"I do not wish to fight you. If you attack, I will be forced to defend myself. I have a bit of fish from the river, you can join me if you like, there is enough for two here."

He spoke gently into the small fire he was feeding. The words washed over Kimimaro in a way he had never experienced before.

Kimimaro knew he was not in danger. The boy was sitting back, his feet under him. If he was planning an attack, Kimimaro would be well aware of it before the boy could stand up.

He stepped half out of the shadows, his mind was screaming at him to leave, walk away and forget this boy. But as he thought this he heard words flowing from his lips.

"Who are you? What is your purpose in this forest?"

"My name is Haku. I have no purpose. My master is recently deceased. I was his tool. Without him, I am lost. I am a useless, wandering object."

_We are similar..._ Kimimaro shook his head to erase the thought.

"Would you like to join me? The food is ready."

Haku laid out a small blanket and set the food out. _A dinner for two..._ Kimimaro shook his head again. He slowly walked over and sat across from the brunette who looked up at him with a small smile.

"Orochimaru-sama..." Kimimaro looked up suddenly, Haku acted as if he had not heard a word.

"Forgive me if I am being too forward, but may I ask your name?"

Silence. Kimimaro closed his eyes.

_He is like me, he is without a master... maybe there is a purpose for our meeting... "Like I found you..." Orochimaru-sama......_

Slowly he opened his eyes. Sea green staring into brown. "Kaguya Kimimaro."

"Kaguya Kimimaro-san."

Although Haku's hands were folded in his lap Kimimaro could feel Haku's hand lightly brush his cheek. _"Like you found that flower... Like I found you..."_

"Haku.." He paused. Haku waited patiently. "I will give you a new purpose. You will live for me. You will be my tool."

"Hai, Kimimaro-sama."

"And in return, I will be the same to you."

"The same?!" Haku's eyes widened.

"Hai. Kimimaro looked directly into Haku's eyes. "We will be each others tools and each others masters. If you agree, then from this point on it will be you and I. We will travel together, fight together..." In a light whisper he added, "Live for each other.."

Haku smiled again as he gazed over at Kimimaro. "Yes. I agree."

"Good. Then, let us finish our dinner. You may have the first round of sleep for tonight. I will wake you when I can no longer stay awake."

"Hai."

* * *

Kimimaro sat cross legged, back pressed firmly against a tree. He purposefully avoided looking at the sleeping teen next to him. Each time he did he felt a flutter in his chest.

_Orochimaru-sama... I miss you.._

He stared at Haku for a moment, then straightened himself out and concentrated on the noises around him. Insects were chirping, owls were flying around scavenging for food, but there was no human life other then the two of them. He relaxed his position and tried to concentrate on the days ahead. What were they to do now that they had agreed to each other?

Haku sighed heavily and rolled over, still asleep. Kimimaro smiled and lay next to the sleeping form, closing his eyes for the final time that night.


	2. Chapter 2

When Kimimaro awoke the sun was peeking through the tops of the trees. He groaned and turned his head away from its blinding rays. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. The blanket puddled in his lap.

_Blanket? _He stared down at it. It was emerald and large enough for two people to sleep comfortably under.

"Haku." He scanned the area in search of the teen. He wasn't there. Kimimaro carefully folded the blanket and set it gently on the ground. He looked around again.

"Haku?" He called out but received no response. There was a faint rustling from somewhere to his left. He listened closely. The sound was becoming louder. Footsteps.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Kimimaro-san! Did you sleep well? I woke up a bit early to gather more firewood since ours has gone out." He cleared the ash and charred wood from their previous fire and began working on a new one. "After this I will go back to the river and attempt to catch us some breakfast. Would you like to join me or would you like to stay here and rest some more?"

Kimimaro's eyes narrowed slightly. "No, thank you. I think I will accompany you to the river."

"Hai. I've found a private area for us to bathe in. We can go tonight if you like." Kimimaro noticed the slightly flushed cheeks and a higher then normal voice.

"I would like that." He said quietly.

* * *

Catching the fish had been an extremely simple task, and it turned out Haku was an excellent chef, considering what they had to cook with.

Breakfast began silently. Each boy seemed lost in his thoughts. Finally Kimimaro broke the silence. "Tell me about yourself and your former master."

Haku swallowed hard. He had not been prepared for such a question. "What do you mean?"

"Your relationship with him. Were you very close?"

"Hai. Zabuza-sama and I were very close. We were more then just a master and his tool. He.. was my everything... We-"

"I see. You do not have to continue." They stared at their plates and finished breakfast silently.

"So," Haku said, finally breaking the silence, "would you like to go to the baths now?"

Kimimaro nodded. They cleaned their area and fed the fire, then Haku led them down the path to the baths.

"Ne, Haku, tell me about your childhood."

"Ah.. Well, the majority of my years so far have been with Zabuza-sama, but before that, I had a mother and father... I was an only child. But I was never lonely. I loved my parents very much.. We had a normal life... Until one day my father found out my mothers secret... She had a Kekkai Genkai.. My father and the people in my town were against such things. My mother tried to hide it from him. She loved my father and they were very happy before he found out... I remember when she found out I had inherited it from her. She slapped me and cried so hard. I was ashamed.... Somehow my father discovered our secret, and he killed her. He tried to kill me as well. I can remember the tears streaming down his cheeks. I was crying too. But before he could succeed in killing me, I killed him." Haku sighed heavily. "After that I lived on the streets. The people paid no attention to me. And then he came." He closed his eyes remembering. "He looked down at me, and I smiled at him. And he took me in. Would you like me to stop?" Haku looked up and smiled brightly at Kimimaro.

"Iie. You can continue Haku."

"Hai... At first when he took me in I was just a tool. I did as I was told and I made sure everything I did pleased him.. About two years ago was when he first said I love you. He called me to his side, he kept his head down, I was worried, he had never acted so strangely before.. It took him a while to get the words out. He stuttered a lot.. Finally he took a deep breath and he said, 'Haku, I-'"

His entire body stiffened as he felt Kimimaro's hand tighten around his arm. He spun around, they were face to face, there was less then a foots distance between them. Kimimaro was coming towards him, eyes closed. Haku's eyes widened as realization hit him. He barely had time to close them before he felt Kimimaro's lips press firmly against his. He froze. Thoughts were racing in his head and his mouth had gone dry. He pressed back just as hard but Kimimaro pulled away.

"Lets go." He avoided Haku's eyes and started walking again. Haku had to jog a bit to keep up. "Kimimaro?" No response. He lowered his head and kept quiet until,

"We are here."

Kimimaro stared. It was beautiful. The river had created a small, clear pond, in the midst of exotic flower beds and giant trees. "This must be what they call paradise." Kimimaro glanced at him. Haku blushed. He hadn't realized he had said the words aloud.

"This is a very beautiful spot Haku. Thank you for bringing me here."

"You're welcome." He smiled. Kimimaro stared at him. _So beautiful..._ He gestured to the pond. Shall we get in?" Haku nodded.

They undressed with their backs to each other. Both fought the urge to look as the other stepped into the water.

The water caressed them gently. It was warm but just barely so. Haku moaned in contentment, causing Kimimaro's head to snap up and stare at him. He blushed furiously. Kimimaro slowly approached him.

Their bodies rubbed against each other. Haku bit back another moan. Kimimaro stared at his lips. "Make more noises." Haku blushed even more.

"No?" Kimimaro lifted his hand and gently caressed Haku's face. Haku rubbed his cheek against the palm of Kimi's hand affectionately. He lowered his hand slowly. Letting it run down Haku's neck and chest before stopping at his stomach. A shiver went through him but still he refused to moan. He let his hand fall a bit further until it grazed Haku's erection. The teen bit down on his lower lip and squeezed his eyes shut, remaining as silent as ever. Kimimaro's tongue swept over Haku's lips. He parted them quickly and Kimimaro let his tongue explore his soon to be lovers mouth very slowly. Haku's tongue shyly licked across his as he lightly lay his hands on Kimimaro's chest. Kimimaro groaned and pulled Haku closer, allowing their erections to touch. This time Haku could not hold back the moan. It fell from his lips onto Kimimaro's, who took it as a sign to take things even further. He pulled back slightly and gently grasped Haku's penis. Haku clawed his chest lightly and bucked his hips, asking for more. Kimimaro gave his penis a firm squeeze before roughly stroking it. The moans flew freely from Haku's lips as his nails dug into every accessible part of Kimimaro's flesh.

"Ha.. Ah... Kimimaro... Please. Ha... Faster.."

Kimimaro obliged, every stroke sent tingles up Haku's spine. He felt his orgasm quickly approaching. "Kimimaro! I-I'm going to cum!"

Kimimaro crashed their lips together and caught the muffled cries of Haku's orgasm. He let them seep into him as he pulled slightly away, his hands wrapped around the smaller teens waist as he waited for him to catch his breath.

Haku reached forward to grab Kimimaro's length but the tight grip on his wrist stopped him. He looked up confused.

"No." Kimimaro said quietly. Haku pulled his hand back and looked away, embarrassed. Suddenly he felt a strong arm under his legs and another on his back. He stared at Kimimaro who was smirking and carrying him bridal style out of the water. He set him amongst the flowers and slowly lay himself down next to him. Kimimaro ran his fingers through Haku's hair and placed loving kisses along his jaw line. Haku turned so that their lips were once again connected. Kimimaro pulled away again and pulled Haku closer, his back was now firmly pressed against Kimimaro's chest.

Haku's eyelids were growing heavy.

"Kimimaro?"

"Hn?"

"Can we stay here?"

"Hai. We can stay as long as you like."

"Arigatou."

The last thing Haku remembered was what felt like a soft kiss at the back of his neck. Then sleep overcame him and all thoughts vanished from his head.

**A/N: Thank you to those who have taken the time to read this. It is completely pointless. All I wanted was a Kimimaro/Haku sex scene but I didn't know how to get it started because they hardly ever interact. I say hardly because they do indeed meet as children. When Kimimaro is fighting Gaara and Lee and reflecting on his past. Brief though it is. This is not going to become a novel of any kind. Most likely it will be over by the next chapter. **

**And since I obviously forgot to mention it in the first chapter, I own neither Kimimaro nor Haku. Everyone is aware of this of course but for the sake of not getting sued I write it here. And once again thank you to everyone for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

The weeks seemed to fly by. They remained in their paradise, undisturbed, never without food or warmth. They had grown very close, some nights they would stay up talking about their pasts and future, others they would fall asleep in each others arms. It was truly a paradise for the two of them. One they were both secretly praying would never end.

Despite their rapidly increasing closeness, Kimimaro had not so much as even glanced at Haku with a hint of desire in his eyes since their first tryst in the pond. At first Haku was extremely confused and concerned that he had done something horribly wrong, but as time passed he came to assume that Kimimaro just wasn't ready to make such a huge step so he cast it aside and continued to live in their paradise.

One morning as Kimimaro was out collecting firewood Haku decided to go for a walk. It was something he did often and he knew that if he wasn't back before Kimimaro, the older male would have no trouble finding him.

As he started his journey through the trees, he noticed the difference in the air. The animals that were usually running about at his feet had disappeared. In their place was a deep silence. It sent chills up the boys spine. Haku was intent on finding out what the disturbance was. He hid his chakra and took to the shadows. Soon after he felt the presence of an all too familiar chakra. _That is.... impossible... He... He can't be here.._ He slowly crept closer to the chakra. His eyes widened in disbelief.

"Zabuza... sama?"

Upon hearing his name, Zabuza turned abruptly, hand flying to the handle of his sword. His hand dropped to his side as his beady eyes took in the figure before him. "Haku?" He voice trembled. He barely had time to lift his arms as the teen ran and jumped into them.

* * *

"Haku?" Kimimaro lay the firewood next to the burning flame. "Haku?" He called again. Only silence greeted him. "Maybe he went out for a walk..."

Kimimaro casually strolled down the familiar path. If Haku was attacked he could most definitely hold his own. Kimimaro was convinced. But the more he walked the more nervous he became. The silence was all too obvious and though Kimimaro did not doubt his own ability as a shinobi, ever step away from their camp caused horrifying images of Haku's corpse to come floating in front of his eyes.

"Please be ok." He whispered to the silence. "Please Haku. I need you."

After what seemed like hours, but in reality was only minutes, Kimimaro sensed his companions chakra mixed with a very powerful and unfamiliar one. Abandoning all precaution Kimimaro ran to the source. But what he saw made him stop dead in his tracks.

Haku's arms were wrapped around Zabuza's neck, their bodies pressed tightly together as Zabuza's left hand stroked at Haku's back while his right was secured around his waist.

Kimimaro cleared his throat, causing the two to separate and face him.

Zabuza's hand flew once more to his sword as Haku's face burned crimson. "Kimimaro! I am sorry! I-" His head turned to look at Zabuza then back at Kimimaro. His lips moved but no sound came from them. His eyes filled with tears.

Kimimaro stared coldly at Zabuza.

"I did not come here to fight you. I was merely concerned about Haku's welfare."

Zabuza's hand slowly let go of his sword. "Hn. Well as you can see there is nothing for you to worry about. He is safe with me."

"Yes I can see that." He turned towards Haku and watched as the tears started to pour from his eyes. "Good-bye." He turned and walked back towards the camp.

"Kimimaro!" Haku called out. He took a step forward but Zabuza grabbed his arm and spun him around.

"Haku." His voice faltered a bit. "Are you leaving me?" The fear and pain were evident in his eyes. Haku bit into his lip as he tried to pull together enough courage to make his decision.

* * *

Kimimaro arrived back at their home. He gazed around, memories were everywhere. They stung his eyes. He pushed them back. He had not cried when he had lost his master and he was not about to cry now. Still he had to admit it was hard not to. He cared very deeply for Haku. He did not think he would have to go on without him. Kimimaro sighed. What was his reason for living now? He bowed his head and said good-bye to his once beloved paradise.

He turned and took a step forward, immediately followed by a backwards jump.

"Kimimaro." His eyes widened slightly. He hadn't even realized Haku's presence. He stared into his blood shot eyes blankly, waiting for him to speak.

"Kimimaro I beg you. Don't leave."

Kimimaro blinked. "Haku, what reason do I have to stay here? Zabuza is alive. You no longer need me. Bring him to live here if you wish. I am leaving." He started forward again.

"Please I am begging you not to go!" Haku's voice came out in choked sobs. Kimimaro closed his eyes tightly and took a deep breath before he continued forward. "Please! Kimimaro don't leave! I- I love you!"

Kimimaro stopped dead in his tracks. He turned towards Haku. "You love me?" Haku nodded vigorously. "What about your master Zabuza?" Haku shuddered.

"I... I told him..." He held his breath and waited until he had calmed down enough to continue. "I told him that we could no longer be together! I said that after he 'died' I was so broken. I thought I would never be whole again. But that- being here with you these past few weeks... It made me whole again and- and I cannot bear the thought of losing you! I love you and I need you and I- Mmph! Mmm..."

Haku leaned in closer to Kimimaro, enjoying the heat radiating off their bodies and the tingling sensation in his lips as Kimimaro firmly pressed them against his own. The silver haired shinobi pulled away slightly. "Why?"

"Why what? Why do I love you?"

"No... Why is it so easy to get you to moan now?"

Haku blushed and pressed his lips against Kimimaro's. He flicked his tongue out and Kimimaro parted his lips. They slowly brought their tongues together. They licked lightly at first but soon their kisses became rough and a bit sloppy. Haku slowly pulled back and lay on the ground, Kimimaro lay between his legs, his thigh rubbing against Haku's groin. "Nnngg Kimimaro..."

Kimimaro pulled back and licked at Haku's jaw, the younger took the hint and lifted his head, giving Kimimaro access to the deliciously pale neck. Kimimaro dug in, licking and sucking every inch, saving his pulse point for last, which he roughly sucked on, causing Haku to arch and cry out loudly. Kimimaro pulled back and started to quickly disrobe Haku, who in turn sat up and started to peel away his love's clothes. When both were finally completely disrobed they pulled back a bit to take in the sight. Eyes hungrily drank in every curve and muscle the other had. Savoring the others body and thanking anyone and everything for their meeting in the woods.

Haku pulled himself back and sat up, a light blush on his cheeks. Kimimaro did the same, confusion evident in his eyes.

"Can.. Can you.." Haku stuttered, trying to build up the courage to speak. "Can you stand up?"

Kimimaro blinked but quickly did as he was told. Haku's blush darkened as Kimimaro looked down at him.

Slowly Haku reached forward and grabbed Kimimaro's semi-erect penis. Kimimaro gasped at the contact. Eyes still focused on Haku. Haku's mouth soon joined his hand. Darting out and licking the tip at first but gradually taking the entire length into his mouth. The more he took in the more of a reaction he received. By the time he decided to deep throat it Kimimaro was panting and his fingers were lost in Haku's hair. After several minutes Kimimaro knew he was not going to last. As gently as he could he pulled Haku back by his hair until his penis was released from the sweet torment that was Haku's mouth. Haku looked up at Kimimaro who quickly pushed the teen onto his back, lining himself up with his love's entrance.

"Prepare first please, Kimimaro."

Kimimaro stared. "How?"

Haku turned his head to the side, embarrassed. "With your fingers.."

"You mean like a woman?" Haku's face burned as he nodded. "I have some lubricant in my bag that you can use..."

Kimimaro practically lunged at the bag, tearing through it until he found a small bottle reading LUBRICANT: _For Him_. He squeezed some out and lathered his fingers, throwing it carelessly to the side. He slid his index finger in slowly. Haku bit his lip but gave no other sign of pain. He thrust his finger in and out at a steady pace. After a minute he added another. Haku's back arched and he let out a pleasure filled moan. Kimimaro vaguely wondered how often Haku and Zabuza had done this sort of thing but instantly banished the thought from his head. He scissored and thrust his fingers deeply inside making Haku writhe, moans and whispered words of affection falling from his lips.

Unable to hold back any longer Kimimaro yanked his fingers out and once again positioned himself at Haku's entrance. He glanced up at Haku who quickly nodded in assent. Kimimaro filled Haku with one well aimed thrust. Together they cried out, Kimimaro in pleasure and Haku in pain. Kimimaro remained still waiting for Haku to adjust.

"Please." Haku begged looking up into the sea green eyes staring down at him.

Kimimaro complied. He pulled out then thrust back in, setting a steady pace. Kimimaro lowered himself slowly, laying his arms on the sides of Haku's head to keep his balance. Haku lifted his head slightly to connect their lips. Tongues licked frantically as the pleasure grew. Haku dug his nails into Kimimaro's back causing him to shudder.

"Mmm Kimimaro... This feels so good. I don't want this to end.."

"Ha.. ah Haku.." Kimimaro pressed their lips together, willing them to say all the words that escaped him. Haku understood. He wrapped his arms around Kimimaro tightly drawing them closer together.

Kimimaro's hand slipped down Haku's chest and stomach until his pale fingers wrapped around Haku's erection. Haku moaned into Kimimaro's mouth as his hand met the pace of his thrusts. Haku's moans quickly became cries, increasing in volume as he steadily reached his peak. Kimimaro moaned and bit down on Haku's neck as he felt his body tighten in anticipation. After a few quick thrusts they came. Haku cried out sharply as Kimimaro moaned. He kissed Haku's lips lightly before pulling out and collapsing on the ground next to him.

They lay panting and gazing into each others eyes.

"Thank you, Haku."

Haku smiled in response, entwining his fingers with Kimimaro's. They closed their eyes and drifted into a light sleep, hands firmly clasped, neither wanting to let go.

** A/N- Wow that was extremely difficult to write. But finally it is done! Yay! I am really not at all romantic (obviously) but it was the only semi plot I could think of that would work with the story and the lack of Kimi/Haku stories was driving me mad. Either way, it done! That's what matters! Right? Right! Hope you enjoyed it! I wrote it while at work! Ha! **


End file.
